life with the Sakamaki's
by Sachiko Shinozaki2
Summary: fun scenario and romance with the Sakamaki's yui x Sakamaki's
1. chapter 1

_Kitchen fun_

Yui was in the kitchen thinking about what to bake. The brother's wanted her to make them something to eat which is why she is in the kitchen.

'Should I bake them a cake? They did say they wanted something sweet.' Yui thought to herself. 'Yeah, cake Iit is.' She starts to take out the ingredients and supplies.

As she starts to crack open an egg a voice starts to speak.

"Oi. What you making there Pancake?"

"Yeah. What's that little Bitch?"

As she turns around she see's Ayato and Laito standing there.

"Mmmmm. It smells so good!" Kanato walks into the kitchen.

"Oh. Im just baking a cake."

"Can we help?" The triplets say all at once.

"Uh...sure." Yui says as a smile starts to appear on her face.

Ayato and Laito grab the eggs and start to throw them onto the table. "This is way funner than I thought." Ayato said as he kept on throwing the eggs. "You said it brother." Laito also threw the eggs.

"Stop you two. That's not how you do it." Yui walked over to the two brothers. "Want me to show you?"

"Ok" Ayato grabbed her hand so she could show him.

Yui started to blush but startwd to show Ayato and Laito also watched. "Ok,so you grab an egg, hit it softly on the edge of the table and then place it on top of the bowl amd crack it open." Laito does exactly what she says and he succeeds. Ayato, on the other hand grabed the egg and smashed it onto the table.

"Ayato! That's not how you do it. Let me show you." Yui told Ayato as she grabbed his hand.

'Yes. My plan worked. Know she is holding my hand.' Ayato thought as he blushed.

Yui showed him how to do it and Ayato just played around but he then got it.

"About time Ayato." Yui kissed as cheek just to make it interesting.

"Ok. The give me the eggs." Kanato said as they handed him the eggs.

"Whats going on here? Can I help?" Subaru walked in and walked up to Yui.

"Uh..ummm...oh I know. You can help me pouring the flour."

"Ok"

Shu suddenly popped up. "What about me?"

"Oh Shu. You can help me and Subaru with the flour."

"Ok then."

Yui, Subaru, and Shu worked on the flour, Ayato and Laito on the eggs, and Kanato was making the frosting.

As the three were pouring the flour, Shu started to think 'Lets make rhis interesting.'

Shu then grabbed a hand full of flour and threw at Subaru.

"What the...SHU!! Oh it's on." Subaru threw some flour at Shu.

Yui then joined in and they started to throw flour at each other. Ayato, Laito, and Kanato saw and joined in. Everybody started to throw the flour making the whole kitchen a mess. The floor a d even the ceiling had flour.

"What are you all do," Reiji suddenly came in and was cut off when Ayato threw flour at him.

"ALL OF YOU STOP!!! YOU 6 ARE GROUNDED!!" Reiji screamed at them and they all stopped.

They walked out of the kitchen to go to their bedrooms. They started to giggle at the thought if what they just did.

Sadly, thwy never did bake that c ake but at least they had fun.

 ** _I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks for reading. I think tha t we should give the brothers and Yui a nickname for each. Comment what their nicknames should be and I will use them on the next chapter and you will be mentioned. Thanks and until next time. ~YuiKomoriAKAPancake_**


	2. chapter 2

"Oi Pancake. Look what I found. Do you know what it is?" Ayato asks me while carrying a box like object.

I look at the object and then it hits me. "Oh,it's a karaoke machine."

"A what? A takoyaki machine?" Ayato looks confused.

"No silly. A Karaoke machine. You plug in a microphone, pick a song and then sing to it while the lyrics pop on the screan."

He still looks confused but then his face shows a face like if he has an idea.

"Hey pancake,want to use it?"

"Sure. I havnt really used one of these but I think I can."

"Great. Come on." Ayato grabs my wrist and pulls me to the game room.

As we get inside, Ayato places down the machine. I see him struggling with connecting it so I go and help.

"I think I have a great song to sing to Pancake. Want to sing it with me?" His eyes locked with mine.

"Ok Ayato. Let me get the microphone's." I go and get two microphones for us. He then plugs them on and starts to choose the song.

"I start of and then you pancake. Got it?"

"Yes. I'm ready."

He presses start and a song starts to come up. A familiar song that I have heard before. 'Thousand years' by Christine Perri.

Me- Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid

To fall

Ayato- But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt

Suddenly goes away some how

Both- One step closer

Both-I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid

Me-I have loved you for a

Thousand years

Both-I'll love you for a

Thousand more

Suddenly the song stops. Ayato and me lock eyes and pull closer to each other. He wrapped his arm around my waist making our bodies touch. My eyes widen as he starts to lean in to my face. His lips are pressed into mine. I'm still in shock but I give in. I kiss him back and he looks surprised at my action. We break away looking into each other's eyes blushing.

Suddenly the door opens revelling all the brothers coming into the game room. They all look at me and Ayato as Ayato still has his arm around my waist but then let's go.

"Did something happen in here? Had fun for example?" A smirk appeared on Laito's face

"Nothing happened. Just singing karaoke with Yui." He says so confident but I see a slight blush on his face.

"Yep. It was fun. Want to join us?" I ask.

Subaru suddenly stands up and looks at me. "Can I use The microphone now. I would like to sing with Ayato here."

I hand him The microphone and he stands beside Ayato.

I look at the screen and The song 'Redrum' comes on. They both start to sing and everybody looks at them in shock. I was actually shocked as well at how good it sounded with just The both of them singing. They make a good duo. At The chorus part, Ayato comes down and pulls me up to dance with him while he is singing. Subaru joins as well. I was having so much fun with them to.

The song then came to an end at The two brothers bowed. The rest of us clapped. Then the brother's go and grab a microphone for them selves. They pick a song called 'Know underskin' (the opening for Lost Eden Japanese version) and they tell me to sit down.

Ayato-woah oh oh oh

(bloody splash)

Kanato-with oh oh oh

(bloody splash)

Laito- woah oh oh oh

(bloody splash)

Shu- woah oh oh oh

(bloody splash)

Reiji- woah oh oh oh

(bloody splash)

Subaru- woah oh oh oh

(bloody splash)

Ayato-hajimetan koku ga afure hajime

Koyoi no yami no shindou gag kou shin sarete

It's so wild suru kokoro me wa

Kanato-mayoi tsuzukeru tamashii wo

Ayato-(mada mada)

Kanato-mechakucha na

Suteppu de mono ni shitai

Laito-tsuki ni tersareta rakuen futari ano mukau ano kaketachi wo

Shu-(over the dark grey)

Laito-nanimo kamo shiri

Shu-(over the dark grey)

Laito-soushitsu shitachi kara

Shu-Omar ja moterasu hodo no

Suru sono nodo wo to ni

Ayato'"Hahahaha..."

Subaru-"ataete yaru..."

Ayato/Kanato/Laito-eien ni aishiteru Jan mó tarinai nde

Shu/Reiji/Subaru-ai ka ka kūu de abiseru

ore no kiba wa kanjide

Reiji-ika e

Kanato-(ikasamete)

Reiji-bara bara to mezamete iku tokoyo KNOW UNDER THE SKIN

Subaru-ikutsu Kara omoi ni tsuki toba sarete misete ku

Shu-wonder in phase (?) Motto

Reiji-motto

All-misete yo

The song ends and they all look at me. I start to clap.

"So how was it Yui?" Reiji asks

"You all did great. Good job."

They all give me a smile and I smile back.

The rest of the day,we kept on singing in duos,single,and all together. It was a very fun day and I guess romantic...the kiss between me and Ayato. Anyways,it was very fun singing with them and dancing as well.

~sorry that this scenario is long

~ I hope you enjoyed it. I still would like to hear the nicknames that you all have for the Sakamaki brothers and maybe Yui. You can send them to me by email ) or comment. If there is a specific scenario you would like me to then tell me cause I will make it. Pronise.

Until next time. Love you all my M Neko~Chan's


	3. Author note

im sorry for not updating. I just have had many problems in my life right now but its getting better. I promise i will update soon and if you coukd please leave me a request tgat would be much help.

Examples are:

-Truth or dare

-Reader x Any brother

-And more

Thanks for reading and i will uodate soon. Until then bye my readers


End file.
